moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Secret Diary of Zack Binspin
The Secret Diary of Zack Binspin is a two-part story that was published in Issue 31 of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. Characters In order of appearance: *Zack Binspin (narrator) *Simon Growl (name mention) *Bubba (name mention) *Timmy Mullet (name mention) *I.G.G.Y. (name mention) *Super Moshis (name mention) Story Part One Monday Hi, Tweenyboppers! This week, I've decided to give my fans a sneaky peek at my amazing celebrity lifestyle by opening up the pages of my super-secret personal diary! People must think it must be totally roarsome being Monstro City's number one Moptop Tweenybop Gooperstar. The fans! The fame! The Rox! And you know what? They're totally right! Being me is monsterific! CHECK OUT MY LID! I'm totally top of the pop gooperstars! Tuesday I've been in the studio all day with my manager, Simon Growl, laying down my latest monsterific track, Head Over Heels. It's got 'HIT' written all over it. My bodyguard Bubba did it with a big glittery marker pen while nobody was looking. He was only trying to help, but I don't think Simon was impressed by his artwork. Wednesday I take my very own jet everywhere. With its private smoothie bar and on-board hot tub, it's the only way to travel! On the other hand, it can be tough finding a parking space big enough for a get in BrashCan Alley. I wonder if anyone makes planes with foldaway wings... hmmm. Thursday An early start today! Up at 6am for my weekly visit to my hairdresser, Timmy Mullet. It takes seven hours of snipping, straightening and styling to keep my mop in tip-top condition. That reminds me... I'm down to my last barrel of gooey hair gel! I better send Bubba out for more before I start to look like IGGY! Friday Tomorrow is my big concert at Trembly Stadium! I've been rehearsing to give my fans the show of a lifetime! I've got to admin the pressure gets to me sometimes. There was a pack of photographers blocking the door to my dressing room this morning. Luckily, Bubba had a brainwave and opened a can of Sea Slug Stew. (I know, right? Who knew Bubba had a brain?!) PEE-YEW! That stinky slop sure cleared the room fast! Posing for all my adoring fans and the press is hard work! Part Two Saturday I just got off stage and what a night it was! My fans got more than they bargained for.Waaay more! And so did I! In fact, the whole story is too much to fit in my diary. You'd need a whole website to tell it properly (HINT! HINT!). Let's just say if it hadn't been for the Super Moshis I'd be toast! Really good-looking Toast! Really good-looking toast with amazing hair! Next time I play Trembly Stadium, I'm getting all the Super Moshis front row seats! Sunday Sunday is my day to chill. In the morning I jumped in my jet and went skiing on the snowy slops of Mount Sillimanjaro. Then I hung out with celebrity sushi chef Benny Haha by the fridge in my private sushi bar, before heading back to my bin to hump into a bathtub full of ice cubes. Believe me. I'm about as chilled as a Moshling can get right now. BRRR! Master of the chopstick and sushi chef to the stars, Benny Haha is the monstery mantis who can prepare a fishy feast faster than you can say 'hold the wasabi'. How? It's all down to his legendary four-stick-flick! Category:Stories